Visions of ancients
by gundam06serenity
Summary: see full summary inside YuGiOh Beyblade crossover, YamixYuGi, Bakura x Ryou MarikxMalik SetoSethxJou KaixReixTala Rei has been having strange dream-visions, visions of two young boys; an albino and a boy with tri-coloured hair. Visions of an ancient land,


Past:

Title: Past

Anime: YuGiOh-Beyblade crossover

Genre: Action/ Adventure, Romance, supernatural (slightly)

Rating: PG13

Warnings: YAOI, slightly AU, some characters may be slightly OOC, mentions of rape (non-graphic), swearing, mainly in Ancient Egypt, (in Beyblade time after V-Force, before G-Revolution)

Pairings: Tala Kai Rei

Tyson Max Seto/ Seth Jou

Yami Yugi Marik Malik

Bakura Ryou

And various other pairings

Authors notes: please be nice, this is my first non-gundam based fiction! I have seen the first series of YuGiOh, and about half of the battle city series, and have seen every episode up to the G-Revolution series of beyblade. If I have gotten any major detail wrong, please feel free to tell me! Thank you! Please R&R!

Summary: YuGiOh-Beyblade x-over, slightly AU, KxRxT, YxY, RxB, SxJ, Rei has been having strange dream-visions, visions of two young boys; an albino and a boy with tri-coloured hair. Visions of an ancient land, a land filed with slaves. He has seen his family, friends, team mates as part of this past. But what does this all mean? The dreams are becoming more and more vivid as the date of the Egyptian Beyblading tournement draws closer and closer, the dreams become more and more vivid. They're starting to take there toll on the Neko-jin, and others are starting to notice...

= Thoughts

""= Speech

= Dream

' ' = Dream-speech

Prologue:

Dream

' Wh-where am I? What is this place?' a tall, long-raven haired, amber-eyed teen's voice echoed, asking the endless desert plains, sounding extremely frustrated.

' Why do I keep seeing this place?!' Rei Kon sighed in frustration, looking down at himself, before looking around.

He was wearing his normal attire; baggy pants, belt/ sash, kimono-thingy (whatever you call it), linen hair wrap, fingerless gloves, but all with one main difference; instead of the usual white, blue, black and red colouring, it was all black, crimson and gold. He was also wearing a variety of silver and white gold bangles on both of his wrists and ankles.

He had been having the same dream visions every few nights for the past few weeks, always showing him the same place; Egypt. Towering pyramids, endless, burning plains, the scorching mid-day sun, slaves, overseers, guards, bandits, officials, priests. The dream-visions had been gradually changing; he had started seeing people he knew, people he recognised; friends, ex-team mates, and people he had known and seen from his village had started appearing, all doing various things, all being and acting very differently in some cases, very similar in others to the way Rei had known or remembered them being, all at various stages of their lives

He saw a four-year old Mariah playing outside in the early-morning sun with equally young versions of Lee, Kevin and Gary; he saw a slightly older version of the four, Lee, Kevin and Gary comforting a half-wailing, half-sobbing Mariah; and finally, in his latest dreams, he saw the four teenagers working in the relentless desert heat, all of them, slaves.

Rei had also seen others; he had seen broken images, sometimes only glances, other times longer periods of another unknown youth's life; a pale, delicate albino boy with long paper-white hair, chocolate brown eyes and paper-pale skin, looking completely out of place in the glaring Egyptian sun.

Rei saw the boy's childhood; his mothers death, the abuse he had suffered silently through from his father, the first time his father had forced himself upon him, when he was barely seven, his attempted escape, his capture into slavery.

He saw another petit youth with tri-coloured crimson, black and blond hair, wide, trusting violet eyes and an air of extreme innocence and purity surrounding him.

He saw the tri-colour haired boy's childhood; his mother's death, his fathers abusive behaviour before his death at the hands of the slave overseers, the village that he had been born and raised in being raided and burned to the ground by, what Rei assumed were the Pharaoh's guards/ soldiers, his capture into slavery with a tall blond-haired friend of his from the village, his grandfathers death, and, finally, his meeting and befriending the albino-boy and another slightly-petit blond haired, violet eyed, tanned boy upon his arrival in the capital, in the slave holding cells.

Rei had been having these Nightmarish dream-visions every few days for almost a month; it was starting to get to him, the not being able to do anything about what he saw, being forced just to stand there, watching, not even being able to awaken himself until the dream-vision released him. He was unable to sleep, staying up late, awakening too early, unable or afraid to sleep for fear of the dreams returning.

Just a little over a year earlier, the Blade breakers had won the world beyblading championships; eight months earlier, they had faced and fought team physic and the Saint Shields, risking and almost loosing their sacred-spirits, their bit-beasts; six months earlier, he and his two partners/ lovers, Kai and Tala, had come out to their friends and team mates; one month ago, the Blade breakers, along with the White Tigers, the Demolition Boys, and a handful of other teams, including the Dark Bladers, All Stars, and the Majestics, who had organised the tournament come holiday, for the worlds best blading teams, had received their invitations. To Egypt. A reunion, if you will.

Rei's dream visions had started shortly after they had received their invitations, and were becoming more and more vivid as the date of the tournament drew closer and closer. Not wanting to worry his teammates, he had kept the dreams to himself. When questioned about his strange behaviour, why he looked so existed, or why he was up so early, he tried passing it off as excitement for the upcoming tournament. It had, so far, been working, or so he thought.

Tala and Kai had been dating or rather, seeing each other for years; it had first started when they were back living and training at the Abby in Russia when they were just kids, and had broken off shortly after Kai's departure. Then, upon Kai's return to the Abby, they had resumed their relationship.

One and a half years ago, they had confessed to each other about feelings that they had developed for a certain Neko-Jin; Rei.

One year ago, the three of them had started dating in secret.

Six months earlier they had 'come out' (again) to their friends and team-mates about their three-way relationship

It had been one month since IT had started; Rei had started having nightmares, had become distant, always seemed troubled, and, had started lying to them, telling them that there was nothing wrong, that he was just excited about the upcoming tournament.

Tala and Kai, however, were the only ones who had appeared to notice; they were becoming more and more worried about him as time went on.

They both hoped that the break in Egypt would give the Neko-jin some time to relax, open up, unwind and, hopefully, get back to his usual happy, slightly laid-back self.

Little did they realise how utterly wrong their plans would go.

End of prologue

So, what do you think so far? Please review! Thank-you!


End file.
